Siglos de Oscuridad
by Anzhelika1912
Summary: Solo los Verkese pueden controlar la sed y la lujuria de un vampiro. Por su parte, ellos en los siglos que llevan viviendo, no saben si eso es una mitología o es una realidad. Universo Alterno de Boku no Hero y Hetalia. Deku x Bakugo, KiriKami, FrUk, BulRum, etc. Yaoi, Yuri y Hetero.


Prólogo.

 _Desde la antigüedad se ha creído que hay seres especiales que viven en la oscuridad y que hacen caso a sus más bajos instintos como son: La depravación, la muerte y la enfermedad. Estos seres en varias mitologías son tomados como asesinos e incluso dioses de la muerte y de la eternidad. Para otros, son simplemente pecadores que pagan su condena en este mundo viviendo como seres errantes…_

Febrero 20 de abril de 1586.

Era un hermoso sábado por la tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando ver un hermoso color anaranjado en el cielo, mientras el blanco de las nubes hacia un efecto abrumador y apocalíptico en el cielo. Eso era en el cielo, mientras en la tierra, en un pueblo llamado Yangin, para ser más precisos, la gente se estaba empezando a refugiar en sus casas, para la hora de la cena. Por otro lado, los guardias del pueblo estaban tomando su posición de guardia en las diferentes partes de la región para evitar que extraños seres y humanos entrarán al pueblo por la noche. La razón de la seguridad era muy clara, hacía meses habían matado a todo un pueblo completo unos seres del demonio llenos de sed de sangre y de lujuria. Ya que, estos sacaron sus más bajos instintos carnales con las bellas doncellas del lugar, para después matarlas como al resto del pueblo. Así que, después de que el sol se escondiera, todos se tenían que refugiar en sus casas y evitar salir de noche.

Aunque claramente no todos estaban en sus casas bajo el toque de queda, había dos chicos no muy lejos de ese lugar, adentro del bosque de Yangin. Se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos rojizos, entrenando con su espada en mano. Había pasado toda la tarde peleando con su mejor amigo. La razón de ese entrenamiento era porque ese chico quería entrar a la escuela de combate militar en la ciudad de Vittoramo y así ser un héroe en su pueblo como muchos hombres habían logrado ser. Quería no solo ser el héroe, quería matar a esos seres de la noche con sus propias manos y aniquilarlos hasta que estos desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. Por esa razón, él estaba a esas altas horas de la noche entrenando con su mejor amigo, que al igual que él aspiraba a entrar a esa escuela también.

Movía su espada de un lado a otro, haciendo maniobras con ella, mientras que su mejor amigo que estaba con él, esquivaba los ataques de esté, mientras trataba de defenderse de que esté no lo atacara de verdad y le causara una lesión. Desde que era niño siempre veía a los soldados entrenar en el bosque, mientras él lo hacía con un palo de madera y escondido de los mismos soldados entre los arbustos. Ahora, estaba ya listo para demostrarles a todos quien era él y quien iba a mandaba en ese pueblo. Ante ese último pensamiento, hizo un movimiento haciendo que su mejor amigo cayera al piso y esté le apuntará con la espada en el cuello y sonriendo de manera victoriosa se separó de esté, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantará.

—Calmado, no es necesario que me mates ¿lo sabes? Se ve que estás muy emocionado el día de hoy, se nota por la manera que estabas lanzando esos ataques hacia mi persona. ¿Qué cuentas les darás a mis padres si muero, ha? — Se rió su mejor amigo, después de hablar con él. No era la primera vez que él actuaba de esa forma.

—Cállate idiota, sabes que necesito entrenar para aniquilar a toda esa bola de inútiles que están en la guardia del pueblo, esos bastardos no saben ni cómo usar una puta espada — Se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa de superioridad y solo camino hacia un tronco medio torcido para tomar asiento y así descansar un poco.

El chico de cabellera rojiza solo se empezó a reír por la manera en que su amigo estaba hablando de los guardias del pueblo, mientras se acercó a su amigo y se aventó en el pasto del lugar para descansar un poco después de un día de entrenamiento. Su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo, mirando como los altos arboles estaban ocultando el color del cielo, que poco a poco se estaba poniendo negro, gracias a la noche.

—Creo es que es mejor que no vayamos a casa, Bakugo… Ya sabes cuales son las multas por estar a esta hora fuera de la casa ¿verdad? — Miro de reojo a su amigo y solo como acto seguido se estiro, haciendo que sus huesos se escucharan tronar y haciendo que el pelirrojo gritará con un gran bostezo. — Además, ya se hace sueño… Mañana es el gran día ¿no? Y tenemos que estar preparados.

El otro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya que su idea era entrenar toda la tarde para así asegurar su puesto en esa escuela, pero por otra parte, su amigo tenía la razón, era mejor ir a descansar. Así que sin mucho animó de irse, se levantó y tomo sus cosas, cuando. A lo lejos, se podían escuchar las campañas de los vigilantes de la zona, por lo cual, solo los dos chicos corrieron hacia el pueblo, dejando sus cosas tiradas en el piso.

* * *

En el trascurso del día no había pasado nada, y lo más raro es que no había ni problemas con los mismos habitantes, lo cual, en pocas palabras todo era completa calma. Para el mayor de dos hermanos eso era lo más normal y lo más genial que podía pasar en su turno de guardia, porque en pocas palabras tenía más tiempo para dormir y comer con más tranquilidad. Mientras que para el menor de los dos hermanos, era un mal presagio.

Toda la tarde estuvo mirando el cielo, mirando como los animales estaban de igual manera calmados, haciendo que sus instintos que había desarrollado con el tiempo le advirtieran de que ese día no iba a ser como los demás. Y, efectivamente, no fue como los demás días, ya que cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, se escuchó a las aves huir de los árboles y ver como el cielo se ponía anaranjado con ese tono extraño hizo que sus instintos se pusieran más alerta.

—Gilbert, es mejor que te cuides… esto no marcha bien— le dijo a su hermano mayor mientras que esté se estaba preparando para ir a la zona del río para hacer su guardia de la noche — Puede ser que me tomes como un loco o un paranoico, pero esta noche no va ser como las demás, cualquier cosa, ya sabes que hacer…

El mayor de los dos solo se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa un tanto burlona por la manera en que su hermano estaba hablando.

—Venga, no vengas con esas cosas, Lud…hace meses que no ha pasado nada en estos lugares. Además, el último ataque fue hace tres meses y fue por parte de uno pequeño. Aunque, no vamos a negar que ese pequeño monstruo mato a dos chicas inocentes — apretó sus manos con furia mientras sus dientes rechinaron con rabia — Si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, ellas dos hubieran estado aquí ahora, haciendo su vida como toda dama de este pueblo... Malditos monstruos. — hablo mientras miro a su hermano, para que después de unos segundos esté le mostrará una sonrisa— no te preocupes, todo va estar bien. — camino hacia la salida y con una sonrisa salió.

* * *

Su sonrisa se podía ver desde la oscuridad, podía ver el terror de esos seres patéticos luchando por su patética vida. Ah, que hermosa vista tenía desde el lugar que estaba mirando, podía admirar como todo ese ser lleno de vida y de sangre rogaba por no morir. Tan solo de verlo, le hacía sonreír más. Y, efectivamente, sonrío más cuando su joven discípula le clavo esos colmillos en el cuello de ese ser inmundo para acabar al fin con su maldita existencia.

"Solo recuerda esto, Tomura. Debes de buscar a los verkese, sea como sea y eliminarlos" Solo pudo escuchar esa voz en sus pensamientos que le repetía su misión, tenía que matar a esos seres que no eran de su raza y que tampoco se acercaban a los miserables humanos, ellos tenían que desaparecer, solo que su gran problema era uno: tenia siglos buscándolos y aún no habían dado signos de que ellos existieran. Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por unas voces un tanto molestas y solo se limitó a mirar a esos patéticos humanos, que le estaban quitando la diversión.

En frente del líder de los vampiros se encontró con un joven de cabello rubio y con una sonrisa divertida, mientras a su lado de él se encontraba otro chico de aparecía brusca igual pero de cabello rojizo.

—Malditas escorias, va a morir en este lugar — solo saco su espada y miro a su amigo que estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Los dos estaban dispuestos a pelear con ese ser maligno y matarlo con sus propias manos.

El otro solo se empezó a reír por la manera en que los dos chicos se estaban enfrentando a él y a sus aliados de una manera tan altanera. Por lo cual, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de la vista de los dos chicos. Mientras que una hermosa chica apareció detrás del pelirrojo haciendo un gran corte con su uña en la mejilla, haciendo que Eijiro, se volteara para atacarla, pero cuando lo hizo esta se había esfumado de su mirada. Por otro lado, estaba Katsuki, peleando contra un chico que de la nada pareció, nunca en su maldita vida había experimentado un enfrentamiento con esos seres y lo peor de todo es que esos malnacidos aparecían y desaparecían de la nada, jugando con ellos.

Fue cuando, sintió una mano en su cuello cortando la respiración. Mientras sus manos de él estaban tomando las manos del vampiro que lo tenía agarrado con fuerza. Si, se maldijo más de dos veces, al dejarse cegar y más cuando sabía que no iba a poder contra de ellos, pero no iba a demostrar miedo, no lo iba hacer. Trato de abrir los ojos y miro a lo lejos como su mejor amigo estaba ya tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre, lo cual, solo con la ira apretó con fuerza sus manos, enterrando las uñas en la piel de ese hombre. Por su parte, podía sentir como su cuello se estaba calentando por la presión que ese chico de quemaduras en la cara le estaba brindando.

Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y en menos de unos minutos sentía que ya no tenía fuerza para seguir peleando y fue así como cerro los ojos. Solo pudo sentir como cayó al suelo y escucho un quejido a lo lejos. Trato de abrir poco a poco sus ojos, y cuando al fin los tenía más o menos abiertos y con la vista nublosa, solo miro como dos chicos vestidos de guardias del pueblo estaban peleando ahora contra esos seres y fue cuando cayó inconsciente.

Gilbert, había mirado como dos jóvenes estaban peleando con uno de los vampiros, por lo cual, corrió hacia ellos para detener el ataque, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que, la chica había dejado uno de los jóvenes en el suelo, seguramente ya muerto, mientras el otro estaba en manos del otro, así que solo tomo su arco y con gran atino rozo la mejilla del vampiro, logrando tener su atención y lo hizo. Consecutivo el vampiro dejo caer el chico y se enfocó ahora en el albino que tenía en su frente.

—Kese, se, se, se… Si no hubiera sido por ese niño, ya hubiera dado mi mejor tiro en tú cabeza — solo sonrió ante su gran hazaña. Pero al ver que ya no tenía ningún niño cerca solo alzo su arco para apuntarle a la cabeza, mientras rezaba unas palabras para que pudiera atinarle y así matarlo.

El otro por su parte, solo sonrió al mirar como su compañera apareció detrás del albino para clavar una daga de oro en su costado haciendo que el albino soltara el arco para poner sus manos en su herida. Por otro lado, con su otra mano libre logró tomar la mano de ella y lanzadla en el piso. Más no pudo hacer gran cosa, ya que el joven de cabello negro lo tomo por el cabello y lo aventó hacia el suelo dejándole totalmente inconsciente.

—Y yo pensé que este iba a durar más — se quejó la chica mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo del albino, quería tomar su sangre. Así que se acercó a él para tomarlo del cuello y apretarlo con extremadamente un poder sobre natural, pero a la vez digno de un ser oscuro. Se acercó poco a poco a su cuello y fue cuando clavo sus colmillos en el chico haciendo que el albino gritara del dolor. Mas no pudo seguir, ya que sintió una presencia en el lugar — Están aquí… Dabi… tenemos que irnos… ellos están en este lugar — solo soltó al chico y lo dejo moribundo en el piso — Ya no vale la pena pelear con estos seres débiles, ellos son más y sinceramente, nuestro objetivo no es pelear contra uno de nosotros por ahora… tenemos que encontrar a esos Verkese, matarlos y después veremos que hacemos… — miro al otro y solo se rió un poco — lastima, te veías tan sexy así con sangre, ya será después.

* * *

Un ser de negro solo se acercó a las víctimas y miro a cada una de ellas, esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sinceramente, no estaba buscando sobrevivientes, ya que, para ser sinceros ellos eran igual que los que atacaron al pueblo, eran vampiros que vivían gracias a la sangre, más sus ideologías no eran iguales, ellos querían que los Verkese estuvieran a salvo, ya que para una cierta forma a ellos les beneficiaría su ayuda.

—Fumikage, ¿Encontraste al verkese? — hablo un hombre no mayor de 25 años a un joven de aparecía misteriosa. Ya que, siempre estaba vestido de negro y su rostro no se podía ver gracias a una máscara de pájaro.

—No, en este pueblo no hay un Verkese… tendremos que seguir buscando, ellos nos facilitan el trabajo, más dejan muchos cadáveres en el paso. — hablo de una manera cortante, mientras miro por otros lados, buscando una señal.

—Da, no para comer podemos usarlos, su sangre se enfría muy rápido — solo se quejó el joven mayor, mientras miro como el pueblo estaba totalmente devastado a plena horas de la madrugada.

Fumikage, camino hacia una casa que estaba totalmente destruida, para ver a un joven de cabellos rubios inconsciente. Por eso mismo, como acto siguiente le hizo la señal a Ivan, para que se acerque a él.

—Está vivo… — logro decir mientras miro como Ivan se acercó inconsciente y lo alzo para llevarlo a otro lugar.

—Ahora si tendremos comida… ¿no? — Sonrió mientras camino con el joven en su espalda, mientras dio órdenes — Ya saben chicos, si encuentran comida viva, reunirla en un solo lugar.

De las quinientas personas que vivían en el pueblo de Yangin, solo cuatro estaban en la zona de sobrevivientes, entre ellos dos jóvenes de edad mediana y dos de edad mediana adulta, lo cual, solo les miraron, eran pocas personas para trece vampiros. Así que solo optaron por dejarlos morir.

—Los voy a matar… a todos… los voy… a matar… — susurro Katsuki, contrabajos, mientras miro como los vampiros se están alejando y fue así cuando capto la atención de Ivan, haciendo que se regresara para verle con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se supone que me vas a matar? Si por lo menos, te queda una hora de vida— le sonrío de una forma divertida al verle en ese estado.

—Yo…reuniré el poder… y los haré trizas… malditos perros bastardos… — solo susurro despacio mientras Ivan se estaba acercando a él poco a poco.

—Me has caído bien y solo porque eres el único que está hablando incoherencias de que nos vas a matar, te haré una propuesta y de lo que decidas dejaré que tú y estos tres vivan por un laaaargo tiempo ¿Da? — le sonrió de una manera divertida — Si nos ayudas a encontrar a los Verkese, tú podrás tener el poder para matar a los que han hecho esto, y a los que han matado a tu familia ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

* * *

Hola a todos.

Hace tiempo que no subía nada en Axis Power Hetalia y este es mi debut en Boku no Hero. Así que, por fis no seas crueles conmigo, es mi primer crossover que hago y sobre todo es mi primer fanfiction de Boku no Hero.

Aclaraciones de la autora: bueno, como dije anteriormente, este es mi primer crossover y pues espero que les guste, es de temática sobrenatural, vampiros y eso. Es una idea que nació hace mucho tiempo, solo que no sabía con que animes hacerlo, ju, ju,ju, hasta que se presento Boku no Hero que se esta volviendo mi anime favo y por supuesto esta el gran anime de mi vida: Hetalia.

Segundo: este es un fic con tematica YAOI y puede que haga YURI hay una pareja que me esta gustando, coño... pero para los que les gusta las parejas heteros solo hay como dos una de Boku no Hero y la otra de Hetalia - no, no es Denki con Kyouka, sorry and no sorry-

Tercero: CHICAS Y CHICOS - si es que me leen algunos varones- cuando estaba haciendo el fic una amiga me dijo que si lo hacia omegaverse, por lo cual, me quede pensando si hacerlo, pero no se... lo dejo al criterio del pueblo ¿que dice el publico? ¿lo hago?

Cuarto: Puede que tenga unos problemas de gramática, así que en estos días estaré modificando mi gramática para mejor lectura.

POR ULTIMO Y EL MÁS IMPORTANTE: GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
